New Wave
by WolfRanger2003
Summary: A new player on the board. The Gotei 13 must face the new age, everything changes. Even the afterlife. Originally posted on AO3 under my other name MonsterWolfD84. Rated M for awkward discussions and situations, subject matter, but no lemons here.


Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: A rework of my old, now deleted, Bleach story. As with most my stories based on Manga/Anime I don't include filler arcs or characters from those.

Just some basic information…

I stopped reading the manga at the start of the TYBW arc but have seen the epilogue and have caught up with most of the happenings of the war. This story was originally started immediately after the Winter War concluded, before the Lost Shinigami Arc began. The only positive thing about the final arc I could see is Kubo broke his formula. Soul Society Arc, Ichigo invades Seireitei to save Rukia. Hueco Mundo arc he invades the Hollows realm to save Orihime.

I've never seen a solidified timeline for the events of the actual story, besides the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, so for ages I'm going with those who live in SS age one year for every ten. Meaning Byakuya who appears est. 25 is actually 250, my OC is 200, and Rukia is 150, as she appears about est. 15. This aging rule doesn't apply to all souls, soul reapers, and hollows. If it doesn't the reason for that individual will be explained.

As this is FanFiction, don't complain to me if I tweak some people's personalities. Most will remain the same, but some will alter, and I might be adjusting some character's relationships with other cannon characters.

**(Living World - Urahara's Shop)**

Evening had settled over the town, the shop near the edge of town nobody seemed to ever go to was darkened as the closed sign hung, dripping with the spring rain. Inside the old roof in the storefront leaked, but no water seemed to dare touch the products on the shelves. All was quiet until the sound of sandals on wet pavers signaled someone's arrival.

A tall blond man with uneven cut bangs entered at a rush, "Kisuke! Tessai! Get out here quick."

The two exiled Shinigami entered the main shop, surprised to hear the Visored, the blond exile, Kiske Urahara, spoke up, "Shinji, why are you here?" His answer came in the form of two more men entering carrying a wounded Shinigami, "What the heck happened?"

Shinji glared, "Aizen and his lackeys, he didn't have a chance." He indicated his companions, "If Kensei and Love weren't there I'm not sure he'd still be alive."

Motioning them to the back room, "Why would Aizen try to kill some random Shinigami…" His question was answered when he recognized the Shinigami, "…Damn…Isshin isn't going to like this." He motioned to Tessai to get started as he moved to a closet and began looking through labeled boxes, each was about six feet in length.

A dark haired woman with glasses entered last carrying the Shinigami's zanpakuto, "Was it right to leave that haori of his behind?" She looked to her unofficial leader as she moved to lean against the wall, placing the weapon down next to her.

Shinji nodded, "They'll assume he's dead, it's better this way then Aizen coming back to finish the job. Though, funny it didn't look like any captain's haori I've seen before."

Tessai began healing their wounded guest then looked up at Shinji, "Where are the others?"

With a sigh Shinji pointed over his shoulder, "Back at base. We sensed three captain levels enter the city, so we went to investigate. Him and his companions were more concerned with some hamster like hollow, but then this one stayed behind, probably to watch over the kid whose mom was killed by the hollow."

Kisuke nodded as he pulled one of the boxes out and began unpacking it, "That sounds like something he'd do. I'll get his gigai ready." He then turned to the woman, "Lisa, he's right that haori being found will identify him specifically. He's been the acting captain of the tenth for about eleven years now."

Shinji frowned, "You know him? I've never heard of an acting captain before."

Kisuke grumbled, "We were both part of the Second Division around the same time. He was Yoruichi's student along with Sui-Feng, while I was Third Seat. You knew him too, Kurzon Kuchiki, grandson of Ginrei and little brother to Byakuya."

Scratching his head Shinji finally nodded, "Yeah I remember him…kind of scary kid who used to follow Unohana around before getting shifted over to Second Division."

"Scary…you don't know the half of it. Kurzon here is something else. Even when his zanpakuto is sealed he has some nasty surprises. Creating doppelgangers and communing with other Shinigami's zanpakuto sprits just to name a few." Kisuke frowned at the blade next to the wall.

Kensei spoke up, "I thought those doppelganger rumors were just a joke…I mean I know for a fact he can speak to zanpakuto spirits. Kaname used to get kind of a zoned-out appearance, then he'd tell us whatever info the second division had."

"Komamura was the same, though it was harder to tell what with those stupid helmets and all." Love nodded from next to Kensei.

"Yeah, Kurzon hated being the messenger…actually he was pretty pissed when I revealed that fact to our captain. He doesn't actually like using that…" Kisuke's explanation ended as Kurzon stirred under the healing kido of Tessai.

"And there you go blabbing about it to more people Kisuke." They all look to see Tessai finishing up and Kurzon glaring at Kisuke.

Chuckling Kisuke sat down next to Kurzon, "Long time no see…so how's the last eleven years treated you?"

Kurzon sat up, "Great…until I got stabbed in the back…literally." He noticed Lisa standing next to his zanpakuto, "Could I please have that back?" Lisa nodded then handed the zanpakuto over. Kurzon laid his sword across his lap then looked around the room, "So we're in your shop…how'd I get here?"

The shopkeeper pointed to Shinji, "The former Captains here found you right after your unfortunate meeting with some old friends of ours."

Kurzon stared at Shinji, "You're…Hirako Shinji…former Captain of Fifth Division."

The Visored nodded, "Sorry we've never been properly introduced…I never really got around to interacting with the nobles."

The wounded Shinigami chuckled, "Not exactly where you'd have found me either. Gramps kicked me out when I was about fifty, Captain Ukitake let me bunk at the Thirteenth while he was teaching me zanjutsu, and then Captain Kyoraku let me stay at the Eighth towards the end of my training."

Lisa nodded, "You and Nanao used to play whenever you both had free time."

Kurzon scratched his head, "Yeah kind of remember that…Ise eventually took your place as Lieutenant."

Lisa smirked, "We know…Yoruichi has been keeping tabs on soul society for us."

"So, sensei has been hanging around…no wonder I always feel like we're being watched." Kurzon huffed as he rubbed his recently mended shoulder.

Shinji sneered, "Not that reminiscing isn't fun, but I'd like to know why Aizen wanted you dead so badly he'd chance using a senkaimon to get to the world of the living."

Kurzon indicated his zanpakuto, "He's afraid of this…well more bluntly he's afraid of my nullification field. I can nullify any attack or zanpakuto ability that enters the field. It apparently interferes with the complete hypnosis ability of his zanpakuto."

"Great… we just saved our trump card against Aizen." Shinji smacked his forehead, "Kisuke why didn't you ever mention the kid could do that?"

"I wasn't sure he could," Kisuke frowned, "Kurzon, can you really nullify Aizen's complete hypnosis?"

He nodded, "Did it just before Gin skewered me with his zanpakuto."

Love frowned, "Wait, you nullified Aizen's ability, but not Gin's?"

Kurzon nodded, "I couldn't completely stop Gin's blade, just slowed it down. If I was in shikai I'd have stopped it, but I wasn't expecting to be attacked. I thought someone was coming to summon me back."

"That'd explain why they used the senkaimon," Kisuke rubbed his chin, "They could claim it was a messenger sent to call you back home. Messenger went, couldn't find you, and returned to report that." Kisuke snapped his fan out to hide his face, "While in truth no messenger was sent, and it was the trio of traitorous captains who went here and back."

Kurzon glared, "Not that this isn't all fun and enlightening, but I really need to get back to Soul Society and hand those traitors their collective asses."

"While I'm sure it would be entertaining to watch, you're not fully healed. Besides, by now Soul Society believes you're dead…they will either think you're an imposter or a traitor. Remember you don't have any proof as to who attacked you, added to that the fact Aizen can manipulate the situation to turn the rest of the Divisions against you. Even with your doppelgangers of a couple captains you'd be mutilated before you even saw Aizen." Kisuke snapped his fan closed, "It's best you remain here for now."

"Unlike you Kisuke I'm not some lay about coward," Kurzon fumed, "I won't stand by and let that…"

His sentence was halted when Yoruichi entered with a stern look, "That's enough Kurzon. You might not like it, but for now you'll listen to us. If you return there will be questions, like who healed you…we're all wanted fugitives, and while they don't actively hunt us…we don't want to give them a reason."

Shinji nodded, "Besides, if you mention us your credibility will be shot immediately. The Central 46 would remember Kisuke's accusations against Aizen during his trial."

With a sigh Yoruichi motioned him to follow her, "Come on Kurzon…since you're going to be stuck here awhile, you might as well know…" Yoruichi led Kurzon to the roof, "You'll need to create some cover to hide you in the human world. I'd suggest a martial arts instructor."

Kurzon frowned, "Why?"

Yoruichi smiled, "Because you'll need a way to make money to survive, and I highly doubt you'd want to work for Urahara. He and Tessai run this shop; Isshin started a clinic just a few blocks from here."

Crossing his arms Kurzon huffed in annoyance, "I understood the reason for a cover identity and a job…I was wondering why you suggested a martial arts instructor. It's not like I could train a bunch of weak humans in Hakuda."

Yoruichi sneered, "For one of my few male students, you were far beyond the rank and file. Only your brother could surpass you in speed…unless my little bee has become faster."

"The last time I checked she'd always been faster than me…she's better suited for Hoho do to her physical stature." Kurzon deadpanned.

With a mischievous grin the purple haired woman snickered, "You've always been an admirer of her physical stature haven't you."

Kurzon turned red, "Sensei!"

Yoruichi smirked, "Relax Kurzon…not like half of Soul Society didn't know. Though, after this bit of news you'll probably not be so keen on going back."

"What? Why?" Kurzon looked surprised.

"Because my young and reckless student…you're a father." Yoruichi finished by placing her hand on Kurzon's shoulder so he'd not fall from the roof.

Kurzon blinked blankly, "A what?"

"That human you…slept with…during your convalescence a few years back. She showed up here pregnant not long after you'd departed. She wanted to know if we could send a message to you about the kid…we lied and said you'd gone back to your family." The older Shinigami became serious.

"But I did go back to my family?" Kurzon sounded confused.

Yoruichi snorted, "We didn't imply it was your siblings and grandfather that you returned to."

Kurzon sighed, "Great…so this kid, do they have any powers?"

She shook her head, "No, not right now. Urahara decided it was safest if we sealed up her powers until she was old enough to use them. We tried to convince Isshin to do the same with his kids, but the idiot never listens."

Kurzon looked concerned, "Did something happen?"

"That woman killed by the hollow today," Yoruichi sighed, "that was Isshin's wife, the kid as I think you suspected was his eldest."

He bowed his head, "We came as quickly as we could…"

Yoruichi frowned, "Don't accept the blame for this one. Isshin new he should have kept a better watch on his family. I'm surprised Soul Society hadn't dropped in for a visit yet." She noticed his eyes narrowing in response to her comment, and knew there'd be no verbal response. A feral grin spread across her face, "So, ready to meet your kid?"

**(Arisawa Residence)**

Kurzon glared as he followed Yoruichi to the front door, "What the heck are we doing here?"

The older Shinigami gave a Cheshire grin, "We're here because my honorable student will admit his responsibility. The girl is your daughter, thus making her a blood relative of the Noble Kuchiki House."

He fumed, "Being an illegitimate child of the house doesn't do her any favors. Besides she's alive, in this world the name Kuchiki means nothing to these people."

Placing a hand on Kurzon's shoulder the werecat began listing off facts, "Here's the thing Kurzon, your little girl is friends with Isshin's little boy. His little boy leaks reiatsu like a leaky faucet. They spend much time around each other and her powers aren't going to stay sealed for long. Now I trained you to be responsible…"

"When did you train me to be responsible?" Kurzon looked skeptical, "Most I remember is lounging around Second Division headquarters and impromptu games of tag against big brother Byakuya."

Yoruichi huffed, "So it might have been one of your other teachers, the point is you're responsible, so now you need to take responsibility."

The new exile shook his head, "This isn't a good idea…didn't you tell this woman that I went back to my so called family."

"Just let me do all the talking." Patting his shoulder she led the way up to the door. Yoruichi rang the buzzer and the two Shinigami waited.

After a few seconds the door opened and a woman stuck her head out, "Hello, can I help you?"

Yoruichi giggled slightly, "Yes, my name's Shihoin Yoruichi. We met a few years back; you were looking for a friend of mine named Kuchiki Kurzon."

The woman glared and looked back at Kurzon, "Oh, so you've come back."

Kurzon sighed, "Told you this wasn't a good idea."

Swatting at him Yoruichi turned back to the woman, "It seems my friend Kisuke got confused. It was our friend Kurosaki Isshin who had a family. Kurzon here would never lead on such a beautiful and honest woman such as you."

"Laying it on pretty thick, aren't you?" Kurzon muttered so just Yoruichi could hear.

Ignoring him Yoruichi pushed on, "In actuality Kurzon here was assigned to a posting as a martial arts instructor on an American military base. He's just returned from his contract with the American Armed Forces."

"It doesn't matter I married a man who doesn't vanish in the middle of the night. He even treats Tatsuki like his own daughter." The woman glared at the pare, and appeared ready to slam the door in their faces.

Kurzon sighed, "Your method isn't working Yoruichi. Why don't we actually tell her the truth?"

Yoruichi looked skeptical, "You think she can handle the truth?"

"She saw my outline while I was outside my gigai I think she'll understand," he snickered as Yoruichi's face went through several expressions.

She finally settled on glaring at him, "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

He shrugged, "You didn't ask."

Turned back to the woman Yoruichi dropped all pretenses and put on her serious face, "Can we please come inside this really isn't a conversation for doorsteps."

"Sure, my husband is home and Tatsuki is upstairs napping." She moved aside allowing them to enter. After removing their shoes the pair followed her as she lead them into the living room.

When offered the Shinigami took seats on the couch. Tatsuki's stepfather was sitting in a recliner next to the stairs leading to the second floor. He glared at Kurzon, "So you're Tatsuki's deadbeat father, the one who ran off."

Kurzon returned the man's glare with one of his own, "I didn't run off. I returned to where I came from, and for your information. If I had known of my daughter sooner, I'd have come to claim her."

Yoruichi smiled, "I knew you were the responsible type."

Kurzon shifted his glare towards her, "Just so you know Yoruichi, I'll tell my brother it's your fault for this situation, if you hadn't insisted on going out drinking."

"But you were the designated driver that night?" Yoruichi frowned.

"I wouldn't have met an attractive woman. I would have stayed in the shop waiting for my injuries to heal." Kurzon turned away from his former teacher.

Tatsuki's mother frowned, "Injuries, what are you two talking about?"

Kurzon turned to the woman, "What do you know about Shinigami?"

The woman frowned, "Supposedly they guide the souls of the dead into the next world."

Kurzon nodded, "That's our basic function, and enough for you to know. I am in truth a Shinigami so is my sensei Yoruichi. We may look similar ages to you, but we are much older."

Tatsuki's stepfather frowned, "Are you crazy? You're not really a Shinigami."

Kurzon swallowed a soul candy. The personality that took over had the orders to remain perfectly still. Using kido he moved the coffee table and shook the pictures on the walls. He then returned to his gigai.

Tatsuki's stepfather looked shocked, "How?"

Kurzon sighed, "The only way I can affect the mortal world is through manipulating reishi. Kido or what you'd consider magic is the method I used."

Yoruichi frowned, "Forgive Kurzon he always was a bit of a show off. He could have just manipulated the reishi in his hand to lift objects and move things, but he likes flaunting his skills."

Kurzon shrugged, "Being a noble grant me that right."

Yoruichi glared, "I thought I beat some humility into you a long time ago."

Kurzon snickered, "Sorry couldn't resist."

Tatsuki's mother looked thoughtful, "If you're a Shinigami…does that mean?"

Kurzon nodded, "Kisuke and Yoruichi sealed her powers at birth to keep her from becoming a target for hollows. Those are bad spirits that Shinigami purify as soon as we can." He looked down at the floor, "Though we're not always fast enough."

Yoruichi sighed, "Kurosaki Isshin is also a Shinigami…or he was. He lost his powers during the same accident that injured Kurzon just before your meeting. Kurzon healed and opted to return home, while Isshin remained. Isshin's son is very powerful just like his father and grandfather."

Tatsuki's stepdad realized, "It was one of these hollow, that's what killed Masaki?"

Kurzon nodded, "Yeah, I was sent here with a team to kill that hollow. We arrived just seconds too late. Masaki was already dead; we got to them just before he turned to attack the kid."

The man nodded, "So you got that hollow right, it's been purified."

Kurzon shook his head, "No, he escaped. My comrades and I had him, but he opened some kind of portal and vanished."

Yoruichi sighed, "Kurzon remained behind to keep an eye on Ichigo, but while he was doing that he got attacked from behind. Some associates of Kisuke's found him and got him to medical treatment, but our superiors believe Kurzon dead, so he has to remain here in the living world."

Tatsuki's mom looked confused, "How can you be killed if you're already dead?"

Kurzon grinned, "Quite simple, the same way people die in this world. I take enough damage and my reiatsu will run out, I'll lose the ability to maintain my spiritual form, and die. After some time I'd be reborn here in the living world as a human, then die and become a new Shinigami. It's an endless cycle of life and death."

Tatsuki's mom looked up at the ceiling, "Tatsuki? She'll go through that as well?"

Kurzon looked calmly at the woman, "If she's anywhere as naturally skilled as me, she'll have a long life ahead of her. We Shinigami can live for thousands of years. Old age doesn't claim many of us, but I know the highest officer is well over a thousand."

Tatsuki's mom looked sternly at him, "She's your daughter do you really want her to live a life where she must fight monsters?"

Kurzon narrowed his gaze, "What I want for her and what is in her best interest is not the same thing. If I thought for a moment letting her live a normal human life was best for her, I wouldn't be here." He stood, "There are dangers in this world and the next that she has the power to face. It is in her blood to want to fight hollows, just as it is in mine. Her powers could change the balance of things to come. There is a war brewing, one mortals will never be aware of, but we Shinigami will need every weapon. Tatsuki will be pulled into that fight one way or another. With my help she'll have a better chance at surviving and coming out on the other side unscathed."

The two humans were surprised by the vehemence in the Shinigami's voice. Yoruichi smiled, "Ah, that's the difference between you and your brother. He's the strong silent type, and you're the type to convince people to march through hell and back."

Tatsuki's mom looked thoughtfully at the two Shinigami, "You should stay…wait for her to get up."

Kurzon nodded, "I…I would like that."

Yoruichi rubbed her hands together, "Well then, I guess I should help with dinner."

Kurzon's facial expression signaled that wasn't a good idea.

Tatsuki's mom smiled with a forced expression, "That's not necessary. We'll order out."

2 hours later…

Tatsuki came down the steps hearing her parents talking with two people, a man and a woman who she'd never seen before. The woman was unusual as she had purple hair and darker skin, also she was quite loud. The man on the other hand was very stern looking; he kept glaring at the woman with unhidden irritation.

It wasn't long before she was spotted, and all noise stopped. Her mom motioned her into the room, she ran in hopping onto her mother's lap. The woman chuckled elbowing the man in the ribs, "I remember when you used to be shy. You'd hide behind your brother like he was the strongest person in the world."

The man narrowed his gaze at the woman then shaking his head turned back to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki's mom turned her to face her, "Tatsuki, you remember that talk we had…about why you don't look like your daddy."

Tatsuki nodded, "Because he's not my real daddy. You said my real daddy had to go away, and he wasn't ever coming back."

Yourichi had to bite back the laughter as she felt Kurzon's reiatsu pulse wildly.

Tatsuki's mom wetted her lips, "Well Tatsuki…I was wrong. You see your father came back."

Tatsuki turned to the man, "Are you my daddy?"

Kurzon swallowed hard then nodded, "Yes, I had to go back to my family; my brother and sister were worried about me."

Tatsuki frowned, "Is that your sister?"

Kurzon's eyes widened, "Most certainly not…my sister has much better manners than this woman."

Tatsuki giggled at his expression.

Yoruichi huffed, "Wouldn't want a stuck up Kuchiki as a little brother anyways."

Tatsuki jumped from her mother's lap and tentatively walked to her father, "Are you going back?"

Kurzon frowned, "Going back where?"

Tatsuki looked at both the Shinigami, "Back to your brother and sister?"

Kurzon looked down at the floor then back up at the child, "Probably not…I was badly injured again…this time they probably think I'm gone forever."

Tatsuki looked surprised, "Shouldn't you tell them you're alright?"

Kurzon smiled, "Maybe I will one day, but for now I'll probably stay here."

End Chapter 1

A/N: Some quick story notes; spoilers for the manga and anime but seeing as they both ended a few years ago I don't think this actually counts as spoilers anymore.

Yhwach is dead, he's not coming back, he is not an ex machina that comes in suddenly and is the root of all problems in the story. This time around Yamamoto hit him with bankai, so he isn't coming back. Yhwach, and that entire arc felt forced. I'd already read a number of fanfictions by that point where an army of Quincy arrived in retribution for the past war. There is also the fact the Quincy seemed to steamroll the Gotei 13, and the Royal Guards.

On Zaraki's zanpakuto, yeah, the whole Yachiru being his manifested Zanpakuto spirit was telegraphed back in the Soul Society Arc during his battle with Ichigo. Yes, I'm maintaining that Unohana was the first Kenpachi, and she gave up the title when she was beaten by Zaraki. Their rematch in the TYBW arc and her subsequent death didn't make sense to me. Zaraki had already bested her and she'd bequeathed the title of Kenpachi on him after their first battle, meaning 2nd to 10th Kenpachi were false, especially since there is only supposed to be one per generation. Back to Yachiru, she has her own zanpakuto with its own shikai release, I might augment her character a bit, you'll have to wait and see.

On the OC, I intend him to be a support character, on par with Urahara and Yoruichi. His presence will augment the story, because I'm not here just to rehash everything in the manga and anime. He's there to teach Ichigo but is also more serious than the other two. Yes, the bankai described at the start may seem op, but its not perfect as you read. Zanpakuto name: Jōka Suru Seigi (Purifying Justice), special abilities nullification of spiritual abilities within wielder's visual range, duplication and communication with other spiritual beings Shinigami, Zanpakuto, and Hollows. Powers intensify with Shikai and Bankai release.

On Tatsuki, she is pretty much the same from the manga and anime, just having a similar history to Ichigo in that her father is a Shinigami. The difference is her father actually trains her. The difference in Isshin and Kurzon's parenting technique come from the situation that led them into being parents. Isshin was there from the start and loved his wife. Kurzon met Tatsuki's mom while he was recovering from injuries in the Living World and knocked her up. Kurzon also meets Tatsuki for the first time right after being betrayed by those he though was his comrades and wants her to be able to protect herself if they come back to finish the job.


End file.
